


y doce

by quefysn



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, fluffy fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quefysn/pseuds/quefysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun se giró y allí estaba ese precioso extraño al que sin saber por qué había estado esperando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	y doce

_uno y dos_

La primera vez que lo vio era una tarde de junio, Jonghyun estaba cortando el césped delante de su casa. Era un poco más alto que él e iba con gafas y cascos, concentrado en la música que entraba por sus oídos, meneando la cabeza a un lado y a otro y a veces cantando alguna nota sin importarle quién pudiera escucharle. Jonghyun perdió de vista al singular extraño calle abajo.

La segunda vez fue al día siguiente. Jonghyun estaba sentado en las escaleras delanteras intentando esconderse del sol y a la vez disfrutando de la suave brisa que corría. No le gustaba el calor pegajoso que dominaba Seúl en verano, pero las vacaciones le permitían tiempo libre para sentarse y escribir, dejándose llevar. Estaba concentrado en el conjunto de letras que bailaban en su libreta, bolígrafo en mano, pensando en la siguiente harmonía y rima, cuando levantó la vista y volvió a verle acercarse por la calle. Iba en shorts y camisa floja con letras en inglés de las que Jonghyun no entendía su significado y las mismas gafas que ayer. Jonghyun siguió sus pasos con la mirada, incapaz de hacer nada por apartarla porque había algo en ese extraño que le hacía querer seguir mirando, como si nunca fuese a tener suficiente. Justo cuando iba a doblar la esquina de la casa de Jonghyun, y éste perderle de vista otro día más, se detuvo, volteó su cabeza y le sonrió divertido para después proseguir su camino. Jonghyun se quedó en esas mismas escaleras, arrancó la hoja en la que había estado escribiendo hasta entonces y empezó a escribir en una hoja nueva.   

 

_tres y cuatro_

Siguieron viéndose así, intercambiando miradas curiosas de vez en cuando durante los siguientes días. Jonghyun añadía palabras aquí y allá en esa hoja que se fue llenando de algo más que letras perfiladas con tinta negra a cada sonrisa intercambiada. Fue demasiado fácil adaptarse a esos pequeños encuentros que aunque duraban sólo unos minutos, hacían que el aburrimiento de esos largos días fuese más llevadero. Pero a la vez no eran suficientes. Jonghyun quería más de ese perfecto extraño.   

 

_cinco y seis_

Unos días más tarde el joven extraño no apareció por delante de su casa a la hora que acostumbraba. Jonghyun se sintió raro y sorprendentemente vacío, pero siguió sentado en las escaleras con la libreta a su lado, sin abrirla, hasta que el sol se puso y su cuerpo empezó a quejarse del ligero frío. Entró en casa no sin antes echar un último vistazo al portal.

Después de seis días sin verle y seis días esperándole como un idiota, Jonghyun pensó en llamar a Minho y Jinki y decirles si les apetecía bajar al centro para distraerse un poco. Se levantó de las escaleras y justo cuando iba a entrar en casa, una voz que no conocía le hizo detenerse.

-Hola, _chico raro_.

Se giró y allí estaba ese precioso extraño al que sin saber por qué había estado esperando. Apoyado con sus brazos sobre el portal estaba más guapo que nunca, sonriéndole. Sin darse cuenta Jonghyun también sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿no vas a invitarme a entrar y a sentarme en esas escaleras contigo?

Una carcajada escapó de los labios de Jonghyun al ver la expresión expectante del chico moreno en su portal y le invitó a pasar. Era atrevido y un poco descarado y a Jonghyun le encantaba.

Se sentaron juntos en las escaleras, sus piernas rozándose de vez en cuando y Jonghyun pronto pudo ponerle nombre a esa cara. Kim Kibum. Era un año menor que él y le gustaba hablar, mucho, casi tanto como le gustaba la música y customizar su propia ropa para darle su toque personal. Mientras hablaba, Jonghyun se fijó que a veces tenía la costumbre de morderse el labio o tocarse la nariz y cuando sonreía dos hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas. Se había mudado recientemente a la ciudad porque su abuela estaba enferma y necesitaba a alguien a su lado. Jonghyun asentía a todo, hipnotizado por ese aura que desprendía y enamorado de su fuerte personalidad.

-Por eso estos días no nos hemos visto por aquí, ¿sabes?

-¿Uhm?

Jonghyun se había perdido. Kibum se rió.

-Mi abuela estaba en el hospital, por eso iba y venía todos los días por aquí -señaló la calle frente a ellos-. Pero hace unos días - _seis días_ recalcó Jonghyun en su cabeza- la mandaron para casa y he estado muy ocupado con sus cuidados. Pero ahora ya está mejor, puedo escaparme de vez en cuando y venir por aquí a verte.

Acompañó sus palabras de un guiño cómplice y Jonghyun se perdió otra vez.

Así pasaron la tarde, Kibum hablando de esto y aquello y preguntando a Jonghyun todo lo que se le antojaba interesante. Ambos aprendiendo un poco más el uno del otro.   

 

_siete y ocho_

-¿Qué escondes en esa libreta? -Kibum señaló el pequeño cuaderno apoyado sobre el estómago de Jonghyun. Era un día de julio por la tarde y ambos estaban acostados sobre el césped, haciendo nada en particular.

-¿Esto? Ideas, cosas que se me ocurren. Tonterías.

Kibum alzó una ceja, mirando de reojo a Jonghyun.

-No creo que sean tonterías si siempre las llevas encima.

De los labios de Jonghyun se escapó una risa.

-Algún día quiero ver esas ideas tuyas, Jjong.

El rubio sonrió con la mención del apodo que Kibum le había puesto días atrás; le gustaba cómo quedaba en sus labios.

-Algún día verás algo más que ideas en este cuaderno.

Kibum le golpeó con suavidad en el brazo, mirándole divertido.

-No me equivoqué la primera vez que te llamé _chico raro_.

Volvió a recostar cómodamente su cabeza sobre el césped, esta vez mirando el cielo azul y no a Jonghyun.

-Pero me gustas así, con tus rarezas.

Si Kibum escuchó el latir desordenado del corazón de Jonghyun desde donde estaba acostado a su lado, no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a sonreír hacia ese cielo despejado.

 

_nueve y diez_

-Vale, pregunta.

Kibum asintió, instándole a continuar sin apartar los ojos del libro entre sus manos.

-Imagínate que hay dos coches avanzando directos hacia un precipicio y tú tienes el poder de frenar uno de ellos antes de que caiga -Jonghyun sonrió con malicia mientras pronunciaba las siguientes palabras-. En uno de los coches voy yo y en el otro va ese amigo tuyo…¿Taemin? -Kibum asintió, sus ojos ahora fijos en Jonghyun.- Bien, pues Taemin y yo vamos maniatados en los asientos traseros. ¿Qué coche pararías?

Kibum apartó la vista del mayor y volvió a centrar su atención en el libro.

-Ninguno.

Jonghyun abrió mucho los ojos, fingiendo sorpresa.

-¡Kibum! ¡Es un precipicio enorme! -hizo señas con sus manos para enfatizar el enorme tamaño del hipotético precipicio. Kibum se rió.

-Ves demasiadas películas, Jjong.

-Quizás, pero es una pregunta interesante y seria como cualquier otra.

Kibum a veces no sabía si Jonghyun hablaba en serio o si era simplemente un crío.

-Claro, es siempre una pregunta seria cuando envuelve a coches que se mueven solos, precipicios enormes y poderes que aparecen de la nada.  
Jonghyun optó por ignorar el sarcasmo del chico sentado a su lado.

-Exacto.

Y ambos volvieron a disfrutar del agradable silencio de esa tarde de agosto hasta que las manos de Jonghyun se colaron por los costados de Kibum para hacerle cosquillas, provocando que las carcajadas de ambos lo inundaran todo a su alrededor.   

 

_once_

La canción en su libreta estaba ya casi acabada, al igual que el verano. No sabía qué pasaría en el futuro con esos momentos con Kibum, sólo sabía que no quería dejarlos ir porque Kibum se había convertido en esa brisa que buscaba constantemente en días de sol.

-Oye Kibum, algún día deberíamos ir juntos a esa cafetería de la que me has hablado.

-Si eso es una cita yo no pienso pagar -Kibum parecía tranquilo pero sus dedos jugando nerviosos con las páginas del libro que sostenía en su regazo decían lo contrario. Jonghyun sonrió.

-Ha sido una invitación, pago yo.

-¿Una invitación-barra-cita?

-Puede -y Kibum sostuvo la mirada de Jonghyun hasta que mordió su labio y dejó que sus ojos viajaran de nuevo por las páginas del libro, sus dos hoyuelos adornando sus mejillas. 

 

_…y doce_

Era una mañana nublada de septiembre y la cafetería no estaba muy transitada. Sus mesas sólo ocupadas por algunas parejas aquí y allá compartiendo secretos y besos rápidos y algún que otro hombre de negocios apurando el café del descanso antes de volver a la oficina. Y allí en medio de todos ellos estaban sentados Kibum y Jonghyun el uno frente al otro con sonrisas en sus labios y dos cafés espumosos en sus manos, ajenos completamente al pequeño mundo que se desenvolvía a su alrededor.

Once fueron las veces que Jonghyun pensó en besarle, buscando su boca con la mirada, pero no fue hasta que Kibum mordió su labio y acercó su boca a la de Jonghyun que se besaron. Fue un beso suave y delicado que sabía a café con vainilla pero bajo ese sabor acaramelado había algo más, algo mucho más dulce y verdadero. Algo que sabía parecido al _amor_.

 **Doce** fueron las veces que Jonghyun le cantó a Kibum su canción aquélla noche entre las sábanas de su cama.


End file.
